Et l'Étoile S'Envola (Astoria Greengrass)
by Sylenciio
Summary: Et l'étoile s'envola. O.S [Astoria Malfoy-Drago Malfoy-Scorpius Malfoy/Malefoy]


Deux hommes s'étaient précipités au manoir Malefoy, en ce jeudi 2 août.

Le Dr.Bakenberg était certainement l'un des meilleurs médicomages spécialisés en malédictions.

C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, dont l'expérience avait marqué le visage.

Il arborait des cernes et des rides creusés par la fatigue, des cheveux gris ainsi que de petites lunettes rectangulaires.

D'un sérieux sans faille, ses gestes experts examinaient ses patients d'une objectivité aguerrie.

Le succédant, un jeune homme : affublé du même accoutrement.

Il portait à son bras un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume de note, et sur son torse, le badge "St-Mangouste" figurait à l'envers. Il avait des cheveux châtains très bouclés, un petit nez retroussé, et semblait quelque peu troublé par la situation.

En effet, Drago Malefoy lui-même avait envoyé une lettre d'urgence à l'hôpital St-Mangouste, pour signaler un aggravement soudain de la santé de sa femme.

Et pourtant, la dernière consultation du Dr.Bakenberg (et de son assistant) avec celle-ci, remontait à deux semaines à peine.

Il s'agissait d'une patiente régulière, en effet, en vue de la puissante malédiction qu'elle portait, mais rien n'avait laissé prédire un dérèglement si soudain.

En recevant la lettre, le regard de Bakenberg avait perdu un peu de son impartialité.

Les deux s'empressèrent alors de se rendre dans la chambre ou reposait la patiente, après avoir serré la main anxieuse du maître de maison.

Dans la pièce, décorée de tapisseries, les deux hommes trouvèrent Astoria, leur patiente, ainsi que son fils, Scorpius, à son chevet.

Le Dr.Bakenberg lui demanda de bien vouloir sortir, pour qu'il puisse tranquillement examiner sa mère. L'assistant, lui, qu'on appelait Oscar, sembla se repentir dans un coin de la pièce, se faisant tout petit.

"-_Bonjour Mertimor, bonjour Oscar_, les salua comme d'habituel Astoria, de son sourire amical.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle Tori_, répondit Bakenberg de sa voix rocailleuse, l'air concentré, tandis qu'il sortait son matériel."

Le vieil homme n'avait jamais cessé de la surnommer comme tel, depuis qu'il avait commencé son traitement, à l'âge de 5 ans.

Oscar, lui, qui ne connaissait pas de si longue date la dame, s'étonna qu'on se rappelle de son prénom et balbutia une timide salutation.

"-_Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée ?_ renchérit la maîtresse de maison. _Je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard._

-_Oh heu, très bien !_ répondit Oscar, voyant que le docteur ne comptait pas répliquer car commençant son examen, _et hum c'est heu, notre travail vous savez, ce n'est pas très grave..._

-_Bon, vous me rasssurez alors_, dit Astoria en lui souriant une fois de plus. _Et votre diplôme de classe secondaire, c'est pour bientôt ?_ "

Encore une fois, le jeune homme fut surpris de constater l'attention qu'on lui portait. Les autres patients ne s'apercevait, en général, même pas de sa présence. Mais Mme.Malfoy avait toujours eu un sourire, un mot gentil, une oreille attentive à lui adresser.

Le Dr.Bakenberg fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il prenait la tension d'Astoria, puis reprit le même air indéchiffrable, ainsi que son examen.

Oscar reporta son attention sur Mme.Malfoy.

Il lui répondit que son diplôme était en bonne route, mais il l'observa surtout, en sortant sa plume et son parchemin de sous son bras. Il avais un instant oublié pourquoi il était là.

Astoria avait toujours eu cet air si chaleureux qui la caractérisait.

Elle était pleine de grâce, même allongée sous des couvertures de laine.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'assistant sentit quelque chose lui pincer le cœur lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait le teint trop pâle.

Ses joues creusés et ses yeux fatigués traillissaient la maladie, qu'elle cachait si bien.

Il baissa la tête et entreprit de se concentrer sur sa prise de note. D'une main mal assurée, il gratta vaguement sur son parchemin les faits et gestes de son médicomage titulaire, et tenta d'oublier ses sombres pensées.

"-_As-tu reparlé à cette charmante Guenièvre d'Auremon, au fait, Mertimor ? Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre à merveille, la fois dernière_, demanda Astoria."

Bakenberg, finissant les derniers paramètres décisifs de son diagnostic, ne sembla pas entendre la question.

Pendant quelques instants, on ne l'eût jamais vu si préoccupé. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Mais Mme.Malfoy soupira doucement, puis posa délicatement sa main amaigrie sur le bras du vieux médicomage.

"-_C'est pour cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?_ questionna-t-elle d'une voix posée."

Oscar pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce qu'il supposait.

Et pourtant, le silence de Bakenberg ne sembla pas vouloir entendre ses souhaits.

"-_Tu veux bien faire entrer Drago, s'il te plaît ?_ ajouta Astoria. "

Bakenberg effectua enfin un mouvement, acquiesçant, et sortit formellement de la pièce pour aller chercher Mr.Malfoy.

Oscar, qui avait arrêté ses notes en pleine phrase, tentant de réaliser la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la patiente.

Elle avait dirigé son regard vers la porte, l'air paisible.

Les larmes du jeune assistant dévalèrent ses joues avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir.

Il était au dessus de ses forces de concevoir qu'une femme aussi jeune, aussi rayonnante, puisse mourir maintenant. Il trouvait ça trop cruel.

Les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge lui firent quitter la pièce dans les plus brefs délais.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça plus longtemps.

Peu après, Bakenberg revint à la chambre en compagnie de Mr.Malfoy. Il chercha un instant son assistant du regard, mais compris bien assez rapidement et referma la porte derrière eux.

"-_Il est si jeune_, dit doucement Astoria, _mais je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent médicomage, plus tard..._

-_J'en suis convaincu, _déclara Bakenberg, sans pour autant regarder Mme.Malfoy dans les yeux_. Je vais vous laisser seuls, à présent_, ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses affaires, prestement.

-_Merci, de t'être occupé de moi, Mertimor, dit Astoria_. "

Et Bakenberg cru entendre la voix de la petite fille qu'il avait soigné durant tant d'années, et qui allait mourir avant lui.

On le vit quitter la pièce en serrant les lèvres, avec un dernier regard en arrière :

"-_Au revoir, mademoiselle Tori_."

Et il partit.

Drago Malefoy, lui, s'était lentement rapproché de son épouse.

Quand il fut précautionneusement assis, près d'elle, celle-ci enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

"-_Regarde moi, Drago..._"

Le sorcier releva ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux d'Astoria, d'un vert qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"-_Tu te rappelle, quand on s'est rencontré ?" _

Drago serra doucement les doigts de sa femme.

"-_Oui_...

-_Je me souviens que tu refusais de te regarder dans un miroir, à l'époque, je me souviens à quel point tu souffrais d'être qui tu es. Tu t'en souviens, toi aussi ?_

-_Alors promets moi que ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais, Drago. Jamais, même quand je serai partie_, déclara-t-elle en le regardant."

L'homme serra la mâchoire, son regard ayant dévié sur leurs mains entrelacés.

"-_Arrêtez de prendre cet air là, Monsieur Malfoy...c'est celui que vous prenez quand vous retenez vos sentiments_, gronda doucement Astoria, lui tapant faiblement le bras de sa main libre."

Drago prit encore un instant avant de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

"-_Je ne peux pas, Astoria_.

-_Si, tu peux_, assura-t-elle. _Tu es Drago Malefoy, mon mari, et tu es l'homme le plus fort de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. Alors tu vas te battre, tu vas te relever_, (elle parut soudainement se retenir de pleurer) _et tu vas aimer notre fils de tout ton cœur, c'est compris ?_ "

Ils se regardaient avec le déchirement d'un amour volé.

Drago serra la main de son épouse et la porta à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser. Il y mit toute la tendresse et toute l'affection qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots.

Puis il resta ainsi, fermant les yeux, et lui donna finalement sa promesse dans un murmure.

Astoria ravala un sanglot et lui sourit faiblement, tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

Drago lui sourit de la même façon, en retour, puis l'embrassa sur le front, retenant la lueur qui perlait à ses yeux.

Suite à cela, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de lui chuchoter, doucement, qu'il allait chercher Scorpius.

Le petit rayon de lumière du couple ne mit alors pas bien longtemps à apparaître aux yeux de sa mère.

La mine mortellement inquiète, il s'avança doucement jusqu'au chevet d'Astoria, son père derrière lui.

Astoria lui offrit un sourire si heureux qu'à cet unique instant, personne ne l'aurait cru mourante.

Elle fit signe au garçon de rejoindre ses bras, retenant sévèrement une quinte de toux.

Le jeune blond se laissa tendrement envelopper par la chaleur de sa mère, et nicha son visage dans le cou de celle-ci.

Une étreinte longue, sincère, pleine d'un amour sans limite, dans laquelle Astoria lui murmura une dernière fois sa comptine, sa comptine à lui, avant que la force ne puisse lui manquer.

Scorpius laissa échapper des larmes dans le cou de sa mère, tandis qu'elle achevait le dernier couplet, et n'eut à la bouche que "_maman, je t'aime_ ".

Astoria garda son fils du mieux qu'elle pu dans ses bras, tout son amour emplissant la pièce, et sa main, plus faible que jamais, vint lentement rejoindre celle de son mari.

Puis son souffle dernier expira.

Et elle s'endormit, tout simplement, laissant son âme lumineuse rejoindre ses consœurs au creux des cieux.


End file.
